


Panic Attack and Music

by bbqmalfoy



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corey and Chris are kinda bullies, High School, Jim is like depressed, M/M, Panic Attack, Teen!Chris, Teen!Corey, Teen!Jim, but yknow not to Jim, mention of anxitey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey asked the bullied Jim Root if he wants to skip school and listen to music with home, at home, and Jim gets a panic attack on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack and Music

**Author's Note:**

> this MAY be triggering i don't know x

If you looked realy closely at a specific corner in the cafeteria you would see Jim Root sitting there, alone, with his mp3 player and slowly eating his food. If you were judgemental you would say directly "freak" or any other words about him or maybe even to him. But if you're not judgemental you probably wouldn't care about him or maybe even tried to give him a smile but no. The others would kill you for looking at the "long-haired-freak."  
  
Jim is use to it, but it still stings of course whenever he hears the word "freak". Of course he's not a freak he's just a little sad and likes to be left the fuck alone, and that's okay. It's others like him around the school, but for some reason they aren't teased for it.   
  
Why is Jim different? He realy isn't different, at all. But I guess if you throw a bunch of teenages in a building someone have to be left alone but still never alone. It doesn't make sense, bullying doesn't make sense to Jim. Hate is a normal thing and he have felt it so many times, but, spitting; hitting; and throwing words after the person he hates? No! He would never do that.   
  
Today for lunch it was some weird potatoes and some disgusting sauce but Jim took some and walked over to his corner and put on some _Def Leppard_. His hair up in a bun and black joggers with a _Judas Priest_ t-shirt which was black as well with their logo on.  
  
"Emo" was the newest insult and he heard it for the first time today. They can't be excatly creative with their insults, "freak", "disgusting" and "loner" is Jim's top three most heard.   
  
Why even bother, honestly? It's just one year left and he's out of here, and hopefully gone from home as well.   
  
Even if Jim had earbuds in his ears blasting out music he could hear and feel the thick silence in the cafeteria that suddenly came up. What did he do now? But it wasn't him this time and when Jim finally looked up he saw why people got quiet so quick.   
  
Corey Taylor and Chris Fehn walked into the cafeteria. Many titles for them; gangsters, bullies, hot people but out of all those hot people are probably the most used. Of course Jim doesn't use any of words to them and wouldn't dare to do so. Well, he likes to call Corey a hot person but he wouldn't say that outloud for $20.   
_No way in hell_. Besides, if he told everyone he is in fact gay the teasing would probably lead to bullying. (It's already bullying but Jim likes to pretend they are just teasing). Jim sighed a little and watched Corey and Chris looking disgusted with the food. Ah man, Corey is so hot in those dreads.   
  
James Root crushing on Corey Taylor? _No_. He's just a little extra hotter than everyone else.

Cough. Anyway.

For some reason Corey and Chris actually leaves him alone and doesn't tease him (like I said, they're literally famous for being total dickheads) or-- scratch that they're going in Jim's direction.   
  
Jim also realised he had stared at Corey for this whole time he've been thinking and quickly looked down at his "food" and prayed that they wouldn't yell at him in front of the whole school. He ignored - more like, tried to ignore - Chris and Corey and just focused on the lyrics and the guitar in the song he's currently listening to.   
  
"Can we sit here? It's full everywhere and basically everyone here is shitty", Jim wasn't sure if the question was directed to him, because why would Chris fucking Fehn want to sit with _him?_ "Hello? Is he deaf or something?", he chuckled to Corey and waved his hand at Jim.   
  
"Uh, sure", Jim said quick and watched Chris mouth turn up in a small smirk. It was suspicious behaviour, indeed, why would they sit with Jim Root who were the most loneliest human on earth when there's others - much cooler - than him? Like, Sid Wilson?  
  
"Can you stop staring or what the fuck?", Corey snapped to others around and no one dared to say no to _the_ Corey Taylor; so they stopped staring while Corey focused his look on his food again. With a disgusted look, of course. "How can you even eat this? It looks so fucking disgusting", he scowled at his friend (Chris, of course, why would he even consider Jim as a friend?).  
  
"It's food?", Chris laughed. Corey didn't comment but looked again at Chris' food disgusted and then looked at Jim who was yet again listening to music and tried to ignore Corey and Chris.   
  
"What are you listening to, man?", Corey asked, obviously Jim didn't hear it because his music changed to more heavier stuff than Def Leppard. "Is he really deaf?", he laughed and waved his hand in front of Jim's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?", Jim smiled nervously and tried, oh so hard, to ignore his social anxitey bubbling up. 'Because something like that doesn't exist', well according to his mom. Pathetic, of course something like 'that' exists, if it didn't he wouldn't have it.   
  
"What're you listening to?", Corey repeated himself, which he barely does so it was kind of a chock to Chris.  
  
"Iron Maiden", he smiled nervously. Why is he so nervous all the time? Can't he just relax and be happy over the fact Corey is even talking to him? He's literally known to hate everyone and everything... well, except Chris obviously.   
  
"Really? I fucking love that band. Have you heard their album _The x Factor_? Killed me!", Corey said with slight excitement in his voice and a small, small smile on his face.   
  
"No I haven't", Jim smiled and felt a blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks and tried to get it off, if that makes sense.   
  
"I have it at home, we can listen to it if you want, man", he said and nodded. Chris isn't really into Iron Maiden (he's into some weird rock shit Corey doesn't really enjoy) so this is exciting for Corey.  
  
"N-now?", Jim stammered and furrowed his eyebrows. It's 15 minutes left on the break and his dad will be furious if he knows he's not in school. "It rings in soon", he smiled but could feel a panic attack coming up. Skipping school and then face his dad or skipping school and be with Corey?   
  
"C'mon man", Corey laughed. "What's the worst thing that can happen?" _Oh man, you have no idea..._   
  
"Alright, sure", Jim nodded and watched Corey standing up, whispering something to Chris who nodded with a small smirk on his face. What is this? Jim kind of regretted agreeing to go with Corey. He knows nothing about him or what he does on his freetime. But, for looking cool he stood up and took out his earbuds and followed Corey out of the cafeteria, leaving Chris with Jim's empty plate and a small smirk on his face.  
  
"So, what's your deal?", Corey asked when the duo walked through the school's (rather ugly) corridors.   
  
"What?", Jim asked and didn't want to sound rude.  
  
"Why do the others hate you?"  
  
"Uh", Jim began, "I have no idea to be quite honest", he chuckled sadly. And it was an honest answer; he hadn't done shit to them, maybe existing but that's not a crime.   
  
Obviously.   
  
Corey nodded and picked up a pack of cigarettes and offered Jim some. "Ah thank you." Jim's been dying for a smoke for ages now, he had someone he could talk to (who could actually stand him) whenever he needed cigarettes, but he moved so Jim couldn't get any. There's no way in hell he would try to buy some and risk his dad knowing he's smoking. Another burden to add to the stack.  
  
When they got outside (to a flat, grey ugly thing called "nice schoolyard") Corey lighten up his cigarette and gave Jim his lighter and so on. You know the drill.  
"Why did you start smoking?", Corey asked and inhaled smoke and looked at Jim waiting for him to answer.   
  
"Life's shit", Jim shrugged and smiled a little. "Can't really say much more than that."  
  
"Mm", Corey mumbled and agreed silently. There was so much more Jim could've said and Corey somehow knew that, he knows Jim feels like shit and he's smoking so he could die slowly and with pain. He can see right through him. Well, kind of, he still doesn't know why Jim feels like dying and such.   
The fact that he's bullied is just another heavy box on the stack.   
  
"Is it like, far?", Jim asked and Corey snorted and shook his head. They been walking for 15 minutes and Jim will get hell when he's back home again. _He's skipping class to hang out with a boy he just met_. What would his dad say? _He wouldn't say something, he would've take action in it, you know that._ "Can I have another one?", Jim asked and just felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry I just--"  
  
"Need it?", Corey asked and help up a cigarette as well with his lighter. Jim nodded and didn't even bother to thank him, not to be rude obviously, but he needed it so bad.   
  
His dad will handle him so ugly. 'Nothing good will come out of this', Jim thought and inhaled from the cigarette and gently blew the smoke out. Fuck this shit.   
"So what's your favorite song with Maiden?", Corey asked and didn't seem to see Jim's inner panicking. Obviously it's kinda hard to see because it's inside of him but you get my point.   
  
"Umm", Jim mumbled and pretended to think to kind of win time. It's obviously _2 Minutes To Midnight_. His head started to feel dizzy and he despretaly needed to sit down. Of course he didn't sit down; he's with Corey Taylor there's no way in hell he would embarrass himself in front of Corey by having a panic attack.   
  
"So?", Corey snickered and Jim realized he hadn't given him an answer.   
  
"I really like 2 Minutes to Midnight", Jim finally said and smiled forcefully. Corey didn't look at him but he smiled happily.   
  
"Dude yes! I love that song. As well with Seventh Son of a seventh son", he smiled. The dizziness become even stronger and this time he actually sat down. Of course he was forced by his own body, like I said; there's no wsy in hell he would embarrass himself in front of Corey. "Oh", Corey breathed out when he saw Jim sitting down.   
  
"Oh God", Jim repeated over and over again and could feel his eyes burn with salty tears. 'Do not cry, James Root, don't you dare', he thought.   
  
"Hey, hey", Corey whispered and sat down in front of him. Luckily they're on a highway where no one is walking on (considring it's like 12 o'clock) so they could be in peace. "I know what you're going through. Is this your first time, Jim?", he asked. No, of course not it's not his first time, and will probably not be his last. So he shook his head and let his tears leave his eyes. His body started to shake visibly and he has a hard time breathing. "Alright, Jim, look at me, can you do that?", Corey asked sweetly and it took some moments for Jim to find his courage to obey Corey's question. "Now breathe with me."  
  
Corey held his calm and tried to do what Chris does when he's having a panic attack; it calms him down so hopefully it will help Jim as well. "What's your favorite food?" That's one question that helps him very much for some reason.  
  
"I really like grilled chicken", Jim whispered out and smiled shyly.   
  
"Yeah? I like grilled chicken as well", Corey smiled at him.  
  
"Oh God", Jim started to cry again when he actually realized he's having a panic attack infront of Corey Taylor. He will probably tell everyone and then he will be more of a freak then he already seems to be. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this", he choked out.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Just breathe with me", they sat there on the road for a few minutes before Jim could feel calm enough to walk. The rest of the walk to Corey's house they didn't talk about the panic attack or why he had it, they talked about music. Two music nerds kinda found each other I guess you could say.  
  
Right now though, it's around 4am in the morning and Jim is still at Corey's. He couldn't risk going home, just, not today. So here he is; sitting in his crush' (he's so in trouble) window and looking at the stars. Sadly is this normal for Jim, curing his anxitey by watching the stars.  
  
"Hey...", Corey groaned from the bed. "Why are you up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep that's all", Jim lied.   
  
"Liar", Corey said and walked to his window, standing beside Jim. "You don't have to lie to me, Jim."  
  
"Anxitey." Corey just nodded and didn't add more on the subject. "I like your tattoo", he smiled and Corey smiled back but didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey wanna know what I whispered to Chris before, if you remember?", Corey asked and looked straight into Jim's eyes who nodded. "'I like him so don't screw up this for me", he smirked and added, "and yes I was talking bout you", when Jim had open his mouth.   
  
He smiled. "Same to you."  
  
"I know, I'm now stupid", he laughed and kissed Jim's forehead. "Let's go back to sleep, alright?" Jim nodded and they went back to bed, this time cuddling and a little happier than before.


End file.
